


The Zootopia Bake Off

by DomJAnthony



Series: The Story of Gideon Grey [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Coming of Age, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family, Fan Comics, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship, Growing Up, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, Marriage, Post-Canon, Racism, Redemption, Romance, Slice of Life, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomJAnthony/pseuds/DomJAnthony
Summary: 3 years after the night howler conspiracy, Gideon Grey has reunited with and married Sharla, the black lamb he bullied as a child; together, they create delicious pastry recipes famed throughout the Tri-Burrows. Despite the many good things happening in Gideon's life and how hard he worked to change, he still carries the guilt and shame from his past. Self-doubt rears its ugly head again, and makes Gideon feel as though he doesn't deserve happiness. With Sharla's help, he must learn to put these feelings behind and look toward the future.
Relationships: Bonnie Hopps/Stu Hopps, Gideon Grey/Sharla, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Series: The Story of Gideon Grey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664938
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	The Zootopia Bake Off




End file.
